Losted
by maggieannteslow
Summary: This is my Sasuke story that I have been working on for awhile. Enjoy. Yeah! If you don't build a bridge and get over it. I actually like this story better than my other ones. Yeah!


_**Losted**_

Maggie was on her way to some village. She was suppose to go to Konahagakure, but she must have taken a wrong turn because she didn't know where she was or where she was going. She walked until she came to a gate. Above the gate it read, "Otogakure'. She walked up to the gate entrance. She didn't see anyone guarding it so she just walked in. She looked around to see if she could find anybody that could help her get to Konaha. The only people she saw were men, and she wasn't about to go and one of them for help. She hated men. To her, they were all worthless. She continued to walk further into the village. She walked to the middle of the village. She walked into what looked like the tower. She knocked on the first double doors she came upon. A guy with long silver hair, pulled into a ponytail, and glasses opened the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Rude much. I'm not going to answer to the likes of you. Are there any women here I can talk to?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you need, sweetheart?" he asked when he saw her. "I'd be glad to help you. My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"I couldn't care less what your name is. I want to talk to someone of my own sex. Even though you may look like it, I don't believe you are," Maggie said.

"Funny and fiesty. I like that. Would you like to talk to my Lord?" he asked.

"Hell no! He's a guy. I'm not talking to any man," Maggie said.

"Well, you can come and sit down and I'll find someone that you would actually talk to," he said.

"Fine," Maggie said.

She walked through the doors and sat down in a chair that was infront of a desk.

"I'll be right back," Kabuto said.

He walked out and shut the door. Maggie sat in there by herself. She got bored and started to look around. There were a lot of papers on the desk, and she looked through them. Se didn't find anything interesting until she saw a paper titled, 'Plans to Destroy Konaha'.

_'Maybe I shouldn't ask them for help,'_ she thought.

She put that paper down and decided to look through the drawers. She didn't find anything interesting in them. She sat in the chair that was sitting behind the desk. She was bored so she started to spin in it. She was having fun making herself dizzy. She suddenly stopped when she heard the door start to open. She was facing away from the door so she didn't know if it was a he or she. She turned around and saw a pink haired girl. Maggie stared at the girl. She was unsure if she was who she thought she was. The pinkette started back at Maggie. They both stared at each other for the longest time.

"Maggie-chan?" the pinkette said.

"Anita-chan?" Maggie said at the same time as the other girl did.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"I was here for..." they both started at the same time.

"You first," Maggie said.

"Well...Um...I live here with my boyfriend," Anita said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah! His name is Kimimaro. Do you want to meet him?" Anita asked.

"No,not really," Maggie said.

"Oh! Okay. So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got lost on my way to Konaha," Maggie said. "I was suppose to go and help out the Hokage with some things."

"Oh! Sounds fun," Anita said.

"Uh-huh! Sure it does. I just love working with people," Maggie said sarcasticly.

"You're still the same, Onee-chan. You haven't changed one bit since last time I saw you," Anita said.

"I wouldn't change that much over time," Maggie said. "And I probably never will. So, can you help me? I need to get to Konaha."

"Um...Sorry, but I don't know how to get there. It's me," Anita said.

"True. You were a lot of help," Maggie said.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Argh!" Maggie yelled.

Just then the door creaked open. In walked a guy with long black hair. He was really white, and he looked like a ghost.

"Oh! Master Oreo, what do you need?" Anita asked.

"Oh! Hello, Anita. I came to do some work," he said.

He looked at his desk and saw an evil looking girl sitting in his chair.

"And you are?" he asked.

"None of your business," Maggie said.   
"Fiesty, aren't we," he said.

"Oh! This is my sister, Maggie, Master Oreo. She got lost on her way to Konaha, was it?" Anita said.

Maggie glared at her sister.

"Hm...So you were on your way to Konaha?" he asked.

"Yeah! So what? It's none of your business if I was or not," Maggie said.

"Hm...Maggie was it? How about you help me with my work?" he asked.

"Um...Why would I do that? I don't know you, nor do I want to," Maggie said.

"Anita, go get Sasuke-kun," he said.

"Oh! Great! I have to go get Emo boy," Anita said.

Anita turned around and left the room.

"You could be useful. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Hm...Let me think about it...No!" Maggie said.

"I have ways of making you join me. I'm sure my little Sasuke-kun can convince you. He is really good with the ladies," he said.

"Oh! Please. No guy on this planet could change my mind about anything," Maggie said.

"Oh! I bet he could," he said.

The door opened and in walked a guy with blackish-blue hair.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Orochimaru?" the guy asked.

"Yes, I did. I want you to change this girl's mind about staying here," he said.

"Why do I have to do it?" the guy asked.

"Because if you ever want to become stronger to defeat your brother, you will do as I say," he said.

"Fine," the guy said.

"Maggie-chan, this is Sasuke-kun. He will help you decide to stay. Sasuke-kun, take her to your room. If you need anything, come find me, Maggie-chan. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Orochimaru. Now, Sasuke-kun, take her to your room and get her settled in. She will be staying in your room," Orochimaru said.

"Nani?! Are you insane? I don't want to stay in a guy's room. I'd rather cut myself," Maggie said.

"Then get to cutting. I'd rather be training than to have to look after you," the guy named Sasuke said.

"You two go. I have a lot of work to do," Orochimaru said.

"Fine," Sasuke and Maggie said at the same time.

They both walked out and went up some stairs. They walked down the hallway, and Sasuke opened a door at the very end. He stepped in and Maggie stayed at the door.

"This is my room. And, I guess, it's your room now, too," he said.

He looked over to Maggie and saw that she was just standing at the door.

"You can come in. And shut the door when you do," he said.

Maggie walked in and shut the door behind her. She just leaned against the door. She looked around the room and saw that the walls were black and there was a king sized bed against the far side of the wall. The bed had black sheets and blankets. There was a small table beside the bed. There was a desk and chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Nice room," Maggie said.

"Thanks, I guess," Sasuke said.

She didn't realize that she said it outloud.

"Oops, I didn't mean to say that outloud," she said.

"Hn," he said.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down. He pulled out a book from the drawer of the table by his bed and started reading it.

"What are you reading?" Maggie asked.

"A book," he said.

"Well I see that. What's the name of it, Teme?" Maggie asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because I love to read," Maggie said.

"Paradise Lost," he said. "The book is called 'Paradise Lost'."

"Hm...Sounds interesting. What's it about?" Maggie asked.

"It's about these two girls who find a desecrated body in the wilderness. And the sheriff tries to find out what is going on and her professional life intertwines with her personal life and the killer is probably going to go after her daughter next. But you probably wouldn't be interested in it," he said.

"Actually, I love horror and suspense. It sounds interesting. May I read it?" Maggie asked.

Sasuke looked up and stared at her.

"Sure, I guess. When I get done," he said.

"Okay," she said.

She walked over to the desk and sat down. She stared out the window while Sasuke read his book. Maggie started to get bored so she started spinning in the chair.

"Will you stop that?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked back.

"Because it's getting on my nerves," he answered.

"Well I'm bored and you're just making it more boring," she said.

"Here," he said, throwing her the book.

"Thanks," she said.

She caught it and started reading, and then he pulled out another book from the table. They just read in silence. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Nani?" he asked rudely.

"Sa-su-ke, is Maggie in there?" a girl asked in a singing voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to talk to her," she said.

"No, now go away," he said.

"You're just as rude as that other guy," Maggie said. "I'm in here, Anita. What do you want?"

The door opened and Anita walked in.

"Why are you in here?" she asked.

"The guy downstairs said I have to stay in here," Maggie said.

"Why can't you stay in my room?" she asked.

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I'd rather stay anywhere than with this guy," Maggie said.

"I'd rather have you stay out in the streets," Sasuke said.

"I'd be glad to. I wasn't planning to join, and even if I was, I wouldn't because you're here. I'd rather live," Maggie said.

Sasuke stared at her.

"She's already dead," Anita explained when she saw his face.

"Hn," he answered.

"Well I have to go make dinner. I'll be back," Anita said turning away and walking through the door.

Maggie turned back to Sasuke.

"Do you just hate me or what?" Maggie asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, one: you have been rude to me ever since you came in and saw me," Maggie said.

"You have the same problem with me. You've been hateful towards me," he said.

"That's because I have a reason to hate you," Maggie said.

"You don't even know me," he said.

"And you don't know me, either," she said.

Maggie glared at him and she saw his eyes soften. She just continued to glare at him. He finally got up and walked over to her. He pulled her up out of the chair and took the book from her hands and set it down on the desk.

"I was reading that!" she yelled.

"No, you were too busy argueing with me," he said.

Maggie glared at him so hard that sparks were trying to crash into his eyes. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away. Maggie just looked at him as if he was out of his mind. When she realized that he kissed her, she screamed in anger, frustration, and confusion.

"Why the Hell did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to. You're the first person that ever put up a fight with me, besides Tayuya," he said.

"So, just because I put up a fight with you doesn't mean you have the right to kiss me," Maggie yelled.

"It's a free country," he said. "I can do what ever I want."

"You're impossible!" Maggie yelled.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the bed.

_'Oh! Great! I'm going to get raped by a maniac,'_ Maggie thought.

He leaned down and kissed her again. He started to run his hands up and down her body. Maggie squirmed and tried to get out of his hold on her. He grabbed both of her wrists and put them above her head. Just then, the door swung open.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was interrupting anything. I just came in to tell you that dinner is ready," she said.

She started to leave the room. Maggie got her lips away from him and screamed.

"Help! Get him off of me!" she yelled. "He's trying to rape me!"

"Over my dead body," Anita said.

Anita pulled him off of her sister and Maggie got up and ran out of the room. She ran downstairs and into a random room, which was the kitchen. Anita came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?" she asked.

"I was almost raped. Does it look like I'm okay?" Maggie said.

"No," Anita said.

"Okay, then," Maggie said.

Maggie sat on top of the counter and wrapped her arms around her legs. Anita walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her sister. Maggie tried to pull away.

"Onee-chan, it's okay. It's only me," Anita tried to soothe her sister.

Maggie got off the counter and started to cry red tears. Anita hugged her and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and her hair. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw Maggie crying bloody tears.

"Look, Maggie, I'm sorry. I got carried away," he said.

"Why don't you get out of here, Sasu-gay. Go back to your man-whore," Anita said.

Sasuke glared at Anita. Anita glared back and the sparks were flying. Maggie left unnoticed and walked back up to his room. She grabbed the book off the desk and sat on the bed. Sasuke walked into the room a few minutes later and sat down beside her.

"Maggie, how many times do I have to I have to say I'm sorry to get you to forgive me?" he asked.

"About a million," she said.

"How about you become my girlfriend instead and I can show you that I'm sorry?" he asked.

Maggie was in so much shock, she dropped the book on the floor.

"Nani?" she asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said.

"Sasuke, I don't know what to say," she said.

"How about 'yes'," he said.

"How about another word...No," she said simply.

"Why?" he asked sternly.

"Because you're an insane maniac," she stated.

"Maggie, I love you," he said.

"You don't even know me," she said. "You know nothing about me."

"Your last name is Teslow. You killed your entire clan at the age of seven. You have on living relative, your sister, Anita. You are from Getsugakure, Village Hidden Under the Moon. Shall I go on?" he said.

Maggie sat straight up.

"How?" she asked.

"I have my sources," he said.

"Yeah! You're a stalker," Maggie retorted.

"I only stalk you," he said.

"Then transform into me and go stalk yourself," Maggie said.

"Funny," he said.

Maggie rolled her eyes. Sasuke leaned over and kissed her on her lips, yet again.

"What's the deal with you and kissing me?" she asked

"Well, when you have been here as long as I have with just men, you would know how I feel, if you were a guy," he said.

"Just how long have you been here?" Maggie asked.

"Two years," he said.

"That's a long time. Sorry, but I wouldn't know how that would feel. I'm not a people person. I have everyone, especially men," Maggie said.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her again. But Maggie didn't try to get away. Instead, she kissed back. She wasn't thinking and she just acted on impulse.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sasuke asked after they parted.

"Yes, it was horrible," Maggie joked.

Sasuke punched her playfully on the shoulder. She punched him back and then he pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. He started to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down closer to her. They made-out for a long time.

"Yes," Maggie said.

"Yes? Yes, what?" he asked.

"I will be your girlfriend," Maggie said.

Sasuke just kissed her again. Orochimaru suddenly popped up into the room.

"I guess you will be joining us," he said.

Maggie and Sasuke shot straight up.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, have you forgotten? It's time for your training. You do want to get stronger to kill your brother, right?" Orochimaru asked.

He got up off the bed and walked past Orochimaru.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about joining me. I told you he has a way with women. Your life will now get harder. Just like your sister's," he said.

"Hn," Maggie said.

"Now, you're started to sound like Sasuke-kun," he said. "Well, now you have a nice stay."

He left the room and Maggie fell back on the bed. From then on, her life wasn't as bad as what Orochimaru said. As long as she was with Sasuke, she was happy.


End file.
